Horst
Lieutenant Horst Waltz is the Bizarro counterpart of SC Thomas. He does not have a pesterchum. He is a Class-B citizen. Personality Horst is a complete stoic. He rarely exhibits emotions, or talk, for that matter. He only talks when he, in his own words, "Has something to say". Otherwise, he is completely silent. Some interpret this as him being stupid; He is far from this, being quite intellectual and even sometimes philosophical, if you can get him talking. Story Pre-Chronicles Very little is known of Horst's life before he joined the military; He rarely speaks of it. It is known that he underwent vigorous and brutal physical training put upon him by his father, sculpting him into the physical beast he is today. He rarely speaks of these times, and downright refuses to acknowledge his father. His father's fate is currently unknown. All that is confirmed is that he's known Zogenand even before he joined his military. Horst joined Zogenand's private military when he was around twenty three years old. Even back then, he was a quiet individual. He stayed by his commander's side for a good long while. Then he and Rudolph met. The two very quickly hit it off, becoming fast friends and partners in the battlefield; Horst specializing in offense, while Rudolph focused on supporting his friend and taking out any threats the former could not handle at the moment. After the raid, Horst stayed by his dear friend's side during the operation, helping the doctors with physical labor whenever he was needed. The two became even closer friends after Rudolph managed to leave the hospital alive. They both assist Zogenand any way they can. Events of Chronicles Zogenand, having noticed Raptor moving towards a casino where Mavelus currently was, dispatches Horst and Rudolph to the area to survey the situation. Raptor manages to kidnap Mavelus, bringing him back to his tower and forcing him into employment. During Mavelus' stay, Horst and Rudolph continue to monitor. After Mavelus's attempted attack on Raptor, the duo was forced to act a lot sooner than anticipated, and were forced to capture the rogue Antimatter, alongside his entourage. After the faked execution, Horst and Rudolph are sent to investigate a mysterious lab, where they are captured by Grunmar, unbeknownst to the duo. Grunmar orders their execution, and leaves. Thankfully, Mavelus, who stowed away in the back of their jeep, managed to save them. Afterwards, Zogenand begins a guerrilla operation to attack several key locations under Raptor and the Four Verdant Horsemen's control. (TBC) RPG Info Horst is a physical powerhouse, able to dish out and take hits very easily. His stats reflect this; Very good in attack, defense, and HP, but his speed stat is pretty low, due to his bulky size and weapons of choice (Handheld miniguns). *Note: Gray indicates stat boosted as a result of the trait. *Attacks ** - Attacks with his weapon. Deals very high physical damage. ** - Attacks with a grenade. Deals high splash damage. ** - Attacks the entire row with minigun. Deals medium damage to all targets. *Weaponry ** - Basic, standard issue handheld minigun, deployed for heavy troops. Good damage, reduces initial accuracy by 1. ** - ??????. Increases initial accuracy by 1, increases speed by 40%. *Traits ** - Cannot be poisoned. ** - Immune to being slowed by Ice or being Frozen. Reduces damage taken from Ice or Freeze attacks by 50%. ** - Cannot be burned. Reduces damage from Fire sources by 50%. ** - Prevents paralysis. Reduces electric-type damage by 50%. ** - Cannot be stunned or knocked over. ** - Increases Speed and Accuracy if Rudolph is in the party. ** - If Rudolph is taken down, during the next active turn, character gains maximized Attack and Defense, and can attack all opponents. (If is used, it counts as having attacked everyone.) Gallery Category:Gridmasks